Transformers Animated smutty story
by techflow96
Summary: This is a story of a Femme name Techflow and a few others follow her as she goes through a lot of guys and other stuff too. This story is rated M for a reason there is a lot of stuff in this story that will make you feel bad if your not old enough to read it. sooo don't blame me if your jacked up after this I OWN NOTHING.


Info

Hi my name is techflow prime and am a part of the elite guard along with my crew members frost her sister chill also our ever so happy medic named eclipse.

Techflow:

Techflow is a part of the elite guard she is the daughter of Ultra Magnus and Moonfire she gets her attitude from her mom and also looks. This is a strong reason Ultra Magnus keeps his daughter close to him. As a young femme she was spoiled by her father and has kind of let that go to her head she's a level headed girl but when is called princess by her father she is the ultra bitch . She gets her color from her father but also a little bit of it from her mom. Her mother is fire red lined with silver and her base color is white. Techflow has a curved body making her stand out from most femmes she is blue lined with red and had a base of white also she is highlighted with silver. Techflow mother knows what her daughter does all the time they talk all of the time her mother knows who she slept with when she did it and if she liked it or not. To her father she is still a virgin unknown to her father but know to her mom she has only did one blowjob other than that her safe heaven has never been touched. She is eyed heavy by the Decepticons for Megatron wants to take her turn her against her father and make her his queen

Frost and Chill:

These pair of twins are the best duo around they parents are unknown to them but they have been raised around Techflow long enough to call her big sister. Ultra Magnus is ok with all of this and is happy to know that his daughter had friends who are leveled headed as she is. Once again the mother knows more than the father this set of twins has touched each other more than they have touched a mech. The only thing they have done is give a blowjob and that's only because they were there with Techflow when she did it it was a kind of a shared thing between the three of them. Frost and chilled are opposite colors from each other they are both a light chill looking green then are lined heavy with silver that kind of looks frosts. Frost is black base and Chill is White. These two are always talked about from the mechs they work around nothing bad just the fact they want to fuck the two of them at the same time also some Decepticon Mechs too.

Eclipse:

Eclipse is a longtime friend to Moonfire they were fuck buddies back in there academy days and sometimes when Ultra Magnus leaves for a long time they reenact the moments they share. Eclipse is a very curvy femme and is sometimes mistaken to be a young femme when in reality she's been around before the last war. Eclipses is a nurse in the medical filed and refuse to move up to doctor because she loves to spend time with the doctor. When she was not playing nurse with the doctors she was looking after moonfire kid and from then on she became the nanny.

~Story start~

Techflow point of view:

It was quite on my father's ship are we were making our way towards earth. My father finally agreed to me going to earth after a long time of arguing (and my mother's blowjob skills I swear my mom works like a ninja I never seen my father say yes so fast) I didn't see what the problem was my best friend was down there and I wanted to see him. I was still mad at my father and didn't want to talk to him even if he did say princess. As I made my way to the main control room I felt like I was being followed "I swear Frost and Chill I will kick your ass this time." The voice that replied was deep and right next to my left ear "But am not them baby girl." I smiled loving his arms around my waist and my lower body pressed against his let's just say his hard member "Oh jazz only you know when to come at the right moments" "what's wrong baby girl" he said pressing harder against my ass with his hard member and pulling my closer to him. "Am still mad at my daddy" jazz chuckled and lower him lips onto my shoulder "you still call your father daddy you're a true princess aren't you" "D-DON'T SAY THAT" I felt my lower region set on fire making me put my left hand down there. Jazz laugh again putting him lips closer to my ears "It's no secret to me that you get off on your father calling you princess that is makes you wild or that you masturbate to it." I felt my body stiffen up as I turned in his arms quickly. I whispered in a low voice and a flushed face "How do you know about this" Jazz gave my right cheek a peck before whispering back to me "last week when you did that paper work for your father he thanked you with the words princess on the end of it. You left the room so fast after he said that he wanted me to check up on you." "I locked my door." I said with a smirk "Oh dear princess am a ninja" I blushed and looked anywhere but where jazz was standing I guess jazz took my silent as victory because he kissed my forehead before almost walking away. "OH" he said turning back around holding my again and whispering in my ear "If you ever need more than just your fingers to take care of your problem am always happy to help" I blushed before receiving a hard smack to the ass making me blush harder. Jazz had left me thinking to myself on how more careful I need to be as I made my way to where my father would be. Before I could even get close to the door I could my mom eclipse and my father talking. (Did I forget to tell you the only way I could go on this trip is if my crew and mother goes along too) eclipse's voice was soft next to my father and mother so I could point her out. "sir I don't see why we had to come along your daughter is old enough to have sparkling if she wanted to" my mother's voice was calm but bold as she smiled to my dad and stated "I have to agree sweetie but there is a question I have to ask what is it on earth that we have to save our daughter from?" I sat around the corner waiting for an answer just like my mom and eclipse where. My father's voice sound smug as he replied "Mechs what else" my mom and eclipse smacked their teeth looking at my father then my mom snapped her fingers "I KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS. You're scared that she won't be your princess anymore." Eclipse voice was a little louder from before but still soft as she said her next statement. "You know sir if that is the problem then maybe you should break her virgin walls" it was quite I was quite my mom's voice broke the silent next with what she said surprising me "ECLIPSE that not a bad idea at all my father broke mines" my father was quite but then spoke "do you think it will help sweetspark?" my mother's voice was soft "it helped me break away from my father and this princess fiasco" My father sigh before saying "How am I supposed to tell my daughter that I want to rid her of her virgin walls." My mom sound like she was walking before stopping "I will do it for you" then I heard the sound which sounds like kissing. I smiled at the moment but had it ruined by the sounds of the ships alarms going off. My crew members came running towards me with Sentinel and the jet twins trailing them. I entered the main room going to my station ready for anything that gets thrown towards me. Or was I?


End file.
